List of Characters
This is an all emcompassing list of characters introduced in the Superhero101 or Superhero102 thread, including main and side characters, in the order they were first introduced. = Teachers = Principal Williams School Principal, by Blarg; side character : The principal of the academy for you supers, Golden Eagle High school. This man is tall, very muscle-bound, and very old. Most of the teachers will call him 'sir' or those more chummy with him, “Eagle“ which is short for Golden Eagle, his hero name from the days of yester year. Due to living in England for a number of years, he carries a slight British accent. He typically wears a tan suit and tie. with a gold button that is shaped like an eagle on his chest. What little hair he has is a whitish grey, and he sports a large mustache. His eyes are a strange gold color. He is very strict, but will go easy if he knows exactly why the student got into trouble, and he knows the student could not help but do it. For instance, radiation leaks, accidental use of powers, transformation into a hideous beast, etc. This is a school for the super powered after all. As far as powers go, you might call him the love child of an Energy/Energy Blaster and a Martial Arts/Invulnerability Scrapper, with Flight as his power set. Ms. Maurice Librarian, by Blarg; side character : Ms. Maurice is a librarian. Her powers are super speed. (And according to the students, eyes on the back of her head.) She can spot a trouble maker from a mile away, whether a mugger, an evil mage, or simply a mischievous student. Mr. Wolfe Coach, by Blarg; side character : Mr. Wolfe is the PE teacher. He's tough, he's mean, he enjoys yelling. He was a super powered criminal (a Super Strength/Willpower Brute, to be exact) for many years, until he was finally caught. After 18 years of jail time, he was ready to play it straight. He became a hero. That was 20 years ago, and after several lucky encounters with Principal Williams, he was called in to work as the physical education teacher. He wears his costume pretty much all the time. Skintight armor that is attached to his skin all over his body, cargo pants, combat boots, tied sweatband, and a thin strip of a mask. His permanent armor is grey, his cargo pants are black, he has a brown leather belt with equipment, and his mask is black as well. Contrasting with this drab outfit is a shining golden button, identical to the principal‘s. He wears this as a badge of honor. Some say it is because he is grateful for the principal for hiring him, and others think that it is simply because he thinks it looks good. The truth may never come out. Although not hated by the students who work with him, he is universally feared because of his loud, brash manners. Mrs. Wolfe History teacher, by Blarg; side character : This is the loving wife of Mr. Wolfe. She teaches history, super history and non. Most of the students love her, for she is kind and helpful. Most of her classes focus on super-powered history. Ex: the mages of ancient times, the people who called themselves 'gods,' The Rikti War, Brass Monday, etc. She has the power to alter light, creating complex and believable illusions, bright, blinding flashes of light, or even blast of ambient energy that is powerful enough to cause painful burns. Nurse Sara Bastian Head Nurse, by Billyboy; side character : Also known as Plasma Spat. She's an enigma for many of the students. She has been described as both loving an hateful, gentle and mean, cool-headed and easily angered. But the word that probably best describes this woman is “intense.” Despite what some think, she really does love her students and the school in general, and her quickly-sparked anger on injured students simply stems from concern for them. Typical of the world’s super-powered nurses, she has the power to heal wounds. She is also an “empath,” a person who is not able to read the minds of those around her, but she is able to feel their emotions. Because of this, she is a very good judge of character. It is whispered around the school that she is a government agent, but like most of the school rumors, this has never been proven. What is established, however, is that she has had past interaction with Billyboy who she was transferred to Golden Eagle to keep an eye on. Encompassing Mrs. Bachelor (side char, Pyrria) An older woman who works the reception desk to register new students into Golden Eagle. Ms. Warren Geography teacher, by TerminusEst13; side character : Somewhat old, but the only evidence of this is her graying hair. Others have remarked that he has the looks of a 20-ish supermodel and it’s because of this her age is almost impossible to guess (as well as the target of several pickup attempts from teacher and student alike). She works as a geography teacher and uses her powers of light manipulation to form makeshift holograms in order to create accurate (and flashy) maps. Her friendliness often gets her the title of “favorite teacher” but what the children DON’T like, however, is how she often flashes light right smack into their eyes if they’re dozing off in class, ignoring lessons or harassing other students. Mr. Simmons Math teacher, by Blarg; side character : Characteristic boring math teacher. The man is chubby and old and has no super powers but is shown to be the most apt at math as well as instructing math (although with a boring style). He is one of the pivotal instructors that helped get the school established, as licensed and experienced instructors were a must but not many were willing to teach a mess of powered, hormonal teens just learning to control their powers. = Students = Kyle Vladeski major char; by Blarg : Older teenage boy, around 17 or 18, grew up a kid on the street of Kings Row until the Rikti attack on Paragon City. Williams found him, took him in and taught him how to live as a meta. He has medium length black hair and white eyes with red pupils (no irises). He has long pointed front fangs and the rest of his teeth pointy still and his fingers ending in pointed nails. For powers, he’d be categorized as a Vampire. Xiu Juan Jiang Li Lian Shu Feng major char; by TerminusEst13 : Also referred to as Xiu Juan for short. She has pale blue skin with darker blue around her dark brown eyes. Her hair is silky blue jet black she keeps parted to the sides in a she-bob style which curved around her face with a few strands hanging infront of the paper talisman on her forehead. The talisman has multiple red Chinese symbols and dangles down from her face but between her eyes. Characteristic of Chinese vampires, Xiu Juan hops everywhere she goes. She’s also a linguist, so she occasionally has a habit to slip into her native mandarin Chinese, or (more rarely) French or German. William Horton major char; by Billyboy : Also known as Billyboy. He was sent to Golden Eagle by a military organization called STUDS, Billyboy had been fighting crime previously with a super group called the Caper Brigade in his hometown as soon as his powers developed at age 13. All in all, Billyboy is an invulnerability/energy melee tanker. He’s strong and tough, but a bit of an idiot when it comes to fighting right. He’s basically a free energy generator, but he can wear down if he tosses too much around, which tends to happen when he uses his flashy fighting style he call “Raz Mataz”. Think of the power unstoppable, he can take a lot of damage and dish it out, but all the sudden he’ll found himself worn out. Susan Mayer major char; by Pyrria : Also known as Perky Goth. Susan appears to be a young teen (age 16) at the start of SH101 with long orange pigtails, bright blue shining eyes and a medium pale complexion. Susan usually wears a variety of clothes such as striped leg warmers, short tartan skirts and Mary Janes and a combination of saturated/vibrant colors that exude a goth type style but with a mix of happy colors that reflect her somewhat bubbly personality. Her powers include control over gravity and thorns that grow on the surface of her skin that she can shoot as projectiles. Chris Coffey main char, by Cyrickain13 : Also known as Cool Mint. Introduced as a class veteran and jock, since he was captain of the football, wrestling and baseball teams, Chris has much confidence and charisma as he maintained these positions not through overwhelming skill but a presence that commanded authority. His jock good looks made him popular with all the girls as well as his mastery over his ice powers made him a popular choice for recruiting super groups. He appears to be 6ft tall, has white tinted neatly cut hair, blue/green eyes, a very athletic build with big shoulders and lats and a perfect white smile. His powers include Ice blasts with close-range ice melee powers as well as the capability to form ice around his body to protect himself. His skin turns a blueish green color when he manifests ice and he emits a minty aroma at all times, which is where his nickname originates. The incident that got him put into the academy was four years prior when he accidentally froze his water bed and the frozen block went crashing through the floor of his 2nd story bedroom. Cassiopeia Parnell main char, by Dollhouse : Also known as Casey. She is, most notably, defined by her carnie like appearance. Tattooed into her face is a pure-white color with red clown-like markings around her eyes which was the result of the Carnival of Shadows mask discoloring her skin. She was ‘liberated’ from the dreaded Carnival of Shadows but it is expressed that this was against her wishes to stay a part of the troupe. But her only other option besides joining the school for young Supers was the Juvenile Corrections Wing of the Zig. Since she was a kind, she was made part of the Carnival and began her training at age10 and becoming the youngest Harlequin Fencer at age 16. She has a small sword/rapier that is close to her that she considers an extension of her body and will. She also possesses strong mental techniques from her training to become a Ring Mistress. = Misc. = ''